The Pain Of John Paul
by ScottishBlueDragon
Summary: A series of one shots where someone learns about what Finn did to John Paul. Disclaimer: Do not own Hollyoaks
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Hollyoaks Fanfiction. It is a series of one shots in which someone learns about John Paul's attack. This is my way of coping. **

**ONE - Village Stand Off**

After many hours of being nagged by his Nana, John Paul was heading through the village with his Nana and Carmel. He stay huddled close to the women as they passed more and more people the closer they got to the village. Ste, Tony, Diane were all standing outside their restaurant. Sandy was walking past the flower shop with Robbie and Ziggy as the McQueen's approached.

"You've a lot of nerve coming here" said Sandy, glaring at John Paul, who shifted under her gaze.

"He's as much right coming here than anyone else here" said Carmel, her hand grabbing John Paul's arm. All John Paul wanted to do was sit and watch tele in his room with Matthew, who was currently being looked after by Sonny.

"He's hit my son, in my eyes he doesn't deserve to be here" said Sandy. Robbie looked at his mum.

"Mum, shut up" he whispered. Sandy ignored him. Robbie turned his attention to John Paul and saw him lowering his head, as if he were trying to hide.

Robbie started to look around. He saw Darren and Nancy pushing their baby to stand beside Tony to watch the group outside the flower shop.

He was saw Dennis and Dodger stand outside what used to be the deli.

He saw Trevor and Grace and Fraser lean across the balcony, Sam and her family were standing outside the shop. Sam looked like she was ready to intervene, the way her foot kept trying to move forward but stopped.

Then he saw saw. Finn O'Connor was coming down the stairs, smirking at John Paul. How could no one see that? Robbie turned away from Finn to looked at his mum, who was still ranting on. He felt Finn stand beside him. He looked at what used to be his best mate. Who was still smirking at the shaky John Paul.

Robbie has no clue what came over him, he wanted the smug look Finn was sending Mr McQueen to go away, he wanted John Paul off the charge his mum refused to drop.

"Will you stop that?" Robbie asked Finn. Everyone looked at him.

"Stop what?" asked Finn, a warning in his eyes. But why would Robbie care? Finn couldn't do anything to him with all these witnesses.

"Smirking at John Paul, it's disgusting" said Robbie. The warning in Finn's eyes shone brighter, but everyone was staring at them now.

"I wasn't smirking at Mr McQueer, er McQueen" said Finn.

"You were, it's creeping me out" said Robbie. Finn suddenly on what was supposed to be his hard face but Robbie thought it made him look like he needed to go the toilet.

"I wasn't smirking at him, why would I do that, eh, mate?" Finn made to touch Robbie, who jumped to stand beside John Paul, who took a half step away from him, and into the comforts of his Nana, who wrapped an arm around him.

"Don't touch me" said Robbie. Sandy and Ziggy looked at Robbie, confused.

"Robbie..." Finn laughed, "what's wrong? Do you need to talk to someone about what he did to you?"

"No, because I deserved it" said Robbie, raising his head high.

The whole village went really quiet.

"No one deserves that" said Sandy.

"I did, for months myself and Finn made fun of John Paul McQueen. We called his names, we laughed at him. We bullied him" said Robbie. Finn was starting to look a little panicked.

"Robbie..." began Sandy but Finn interrupted her.

"Robbie, shut it, mate" he said with his teeth clenched.

"Or what, gonna rape me as well?" There it was out in the open.

Robbie looked right at Finn, as Finn looked at him.

Sandy had took a step back from Finn, disgust on her features.

Nancy and Darren looked at each other in shock.

Ste looked furious. Tony and Dianne looked at Finn, shock on their faces.

Sam looked at Finn, angry. Her family stared wide eyed. Trevor was frowning, as was Fraser and Grace. Dodger looked like he was going to be sick. Dennis had to go inside as he was nearly sick.

Nana clutched at John Paul, who had started to cry. It was finally out in the open. Everyone knew.

Finn O'Connor ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie was sitting on his bed in the hospital - disgust filling every pore in his body.

"Robbie..." he heard his big brother, Freddie say. Robbie looked up.

Freddie looked disgusted - he must've heard every word Fin had said.

"We'll need to go to the police" said Freddie, his voice low.

"You heard everything?" asked Robbie.

"I heard everything, and we are going to the police and then I am telling our mother exactly what you did" said Freddie and he left to get Robbie's discharge papers.

(*)

The two Roscoes boys stood in the reception on the police station.

"What can I do for you?" asked the bored police officer.

"We are here to report a confession made to my little brother through a threat" said Freddie. The Police officer looked up.

"I'm sorry, but only the Police can officially report confessions" said the officer.

"Well, can I make a statement?" asked Robbie.

"Sure, just give me the crime, I'll check the database and see if it has already been reported" said the officer.

"The rape on John Paul McQueen" said Freddie.

"We don't have that, we do have an attack on John Paul McQueen but wasn't finished as the victim left quickly. Would you like me to see if the officer in charge of that can come?"

Freddie nodded.

The Officer moved away from the little window and started to talk through a walkie talkie. A reply came back.

"Okay, she's on her way. Just take a seat" said the officer and he went back to his coffee.

Freddie and Robbie took a seat, and after five minute of waiting, saw Sam Lomax standing before them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We're here to give a statement" answered Robbie.

"Against John Paul?"

"To help John Paul" answered Freddie.

"Are you the people here to give the statement about the attack against him?" asked Sam.

They nodded.

"Follow me, and tell me exactly what you know" said Sam as she lead them to an interrogation room.

"You know how Mr McQueen hit me?" asked Robbie once they were all sat down.

"Yeah" said Sam, nodding.

"It was my own fault. For months, myself and one another bullied Mr McQueen, because he's gay. We made him feel small, we harrassed and we got other in on it. Until my ex best friend went to far..." Robbie went quiet.

"Your friend is the one who rape John Paul?" asked Sam. Robbie nodded.

"Who? And how did you find out?" asked Sam.

"I was in my bed, and I was trying to figure out what made Mr McQueen change drastically, he would never have hit me before. Then my friend came in and I started to question him, he acted weird on the world rape. Then he said that if I told anyone, he would do the same to me" said Robbie.

"I need his name."

"His name is..."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Their was a knock at the door, and Dianne O'Connor opened the door to see the police.

"Yes?" she asked, with a glance back at Tony.

"Is Finn O'Connor in?" asked Sam. Dianne frowned and looked at Tony.

"Finn, come down here!" she yelled. Finn came downstairs and he went white when he saw Sam. Two of the police officers grabbed Finn by either arms and began to drag him outside.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" yelled Dianne as she followed after Sam. Sam saw her family come outside to see the commotion.

She saw that majority of the villagers were there, including John Paul. She felt sorry that she had to do this, but these people needed to know why. Finn was pushed against a police car, Dianne was still screaming.

"Finn O'Connor, you are under arrest for the attack and rape of John Paul McQueen" said Sam and a hush went over the village before Finn started to yell.

"What has McQueer been saying about me? He's lying."

"It wasn't him" sneered Sam as she pushed the pathetic excuse of a human being into her car. She turned to look at John Paul, who was staring wide eyed.

She walked over to him, seeing that his gran and sisters were in a state of shock.

"Robbie dropped the charges" she said. John Paul nodded.

"So, I'll be around to pick you up for your appointment?" asked Sam but Mercedes interrupted.

"I'll take him."

Sam nodded, and climbed into the car and the car drove away.


End file.
